


A pleasant wake up

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: Basically Richard wake up after a busy night with his new girlfriend ....this time I write the story by his prospective, the idea came from to the AC/DC song " Touch too much ". As always I apologize for eventual grammar mistakes.





	A pleasant wake up

She's asleep, it's early in the morning, I'm a morning person, she isn't. I try to don't make too much noise in my way to the toilet, we had a very busy night and she need to rest. First thing I see as I walk in the bathroom it's my tired face, my hair all ruffled pointing everywhere, my boxer are inside out and I have some scratch on my chest, where she dug her nails while she was riding me. After more than a week she was finally come back home, I took her from the airport and just drove home as quick as I could, I tried to behave myself and didn't push her on the car's bonnet and fuck her in the shed, but I miserably failed.

She drive me crazy, she is too much to handle. First time I saw her was at a motorcyclists's gathering, and she had just punched a bloke in the face, after the poor bastard touched her bum. I was astonished and ready to help her, because the guy was really mad at her, but she handled him easily and after few second he was on the ground. Some of the other biker told me, that was a familiar scenario, there was always some moron who annoyed her and get his arse beaten, and they usually gambled on how much time she would take to neutralize the one of turn. Nothing to do with the women I used to date. 

My eyes try to focus on my imagine in the mirror, I 'm still half asleep, but I can spot some kiss marks on my neck and downside near my shoulder, I hope Jeremy and James wouldn't notice it, or they will mock me all the day.

James and Jeremy usually dislike every girl l introduce them, but this time, it's gone in a different way, they liked her immediately, and after a night out at the pub they bonded so well, I found myself almost jealous.

I take my boxer off, and walk in the shower, I spot another kiss mark on my inner thigh, and just the though of her head bended between my legs make me fizzle again. I am over forty years old, not a bloody seventeen, this woman is driving me insane. I turn the cold water on and I try to calm down.

When I walk on the bedroom she's still asleep, belly down, her naked body over the sheets, her face half buried in the pillow and a satisfied smile curve her lips.  
I sit on the bed beside her, wondering how much time she will stay in my life, she started travel across Europe with her bike after she ended school years ago and never stopped for long in a single place, now is already an year she is in the UK, why would she want to stop traveling? For me? I can just hope it.

I take away a lock of hair from her face and I kiss her forehead, she's beautiful, my hand go slowly down discovering the back of her neck and I kiss it, my hand graze her back slowly, until her bottom and far on the inner tight, she's moaning quietly, I go up again, touching with my fingertips the crack between her legs. She spread them a bit, giving me room to reach her entrance.

She's so wet and warm; as my hand start massage her most sensible point, I can hear her breath become faster, she call my name, and I let two fingers slip inside her. At the same time I feel a familiar sensation between my legs, as I keep let my fingers work, my erection grow hard, until the point it almost hurts. I can't bear it for long, meanwhile her hands grips the pillow tightly and she murmur a bit louder.

I lie on her, her body is so hot against my fresh skin to give me goosebumps. I kiss her ear and lick the side of her neck, my erection on the edge of her entrance, she mutter my name again and open her eyes, and I melt in her. She fit me like a velvet glove, it's a sublime sensation, I freeze, enjoying it, we cross hands and I start move slowly, there's no hurry, I want feel every inch of her, every breath, every moan who come out of her lips.

I can't take my eyes open, overwhelm by waves of pleasure, at every thrust I feel her tighter around me, twitching under my body, she lift her hips against mine and I reach her deepest point, it take me an effort of concentration don't let me go, after few hard thrusts she come, holding tight my hands and relax her body under mine, I'm at the limit and I follow her immediately.

I roll beside her and she look at me completely satisfied, she stroke my hair muttering a Good morning, before kiss me and then ask for another ten minutes of sleep.  
I sit on edge of the bed and tell her I'm going to make coffee, and she get up, wrap her arms around me and whisper in my ear. With an huge smile on my face I go in the kitchen, now I 'm sure she will stay with me for long time.


End file.
